


【AWM】youth女装play

by NYT142520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYT142520/pseuds/NYT142520
Summary: 就穿女装录个视频啊穿旗袍来一炮什么的





	【AWM】youth女装play

**Author's Note:**

> 为了合情合理穿女装我已经不择手段了  
> 逻辑已死，有事烧纸  
> 随便写写，切勿深究

Pubg的比赛我不太看 所以 比赛都是我借鉴隔壁英雄联盟的

春季赛开始了，hog这赛季整体状态都不是特别好，勉强进了季后赛，论坛天天被带节奏，还有半个月季后赛hog一队的几个每天除了训练赛之外都在疯狂的补直播时长。  
“嗯？春季赛能不能赢？毕竟都已经是凋零战队能进季后赛就不错了。”卜那那一边直播一边跟弹幕耍嘴炮。贺小旭听了用记录本用力拍了一下卜那那狠狠地说：“到处都是咱们的节奏你自己还带？？？能不能消停点，就老老实实直播！”  
祁醉一边复盘之前的比赛，听了贺小旭的话转头说：“天天被带节奏痛快痛快嘴还不行？保级赛小队赢什么？能进季后赛都是老天眷顾。”  
贺小旭被气得肝疼：“别人这么说就算了，你们痛快嘴能不能有点骨气！喷回去啊！我们一定能赢！要这样说啊！”  
老凯摘下耳机刚好听见贺小旭立flag，轻笑了一声：“不是，贺经理，你这哪来的自信，现在骑士团和tgc都很强，咱们能跟他们五五开就算不错了，最近咱们队状态不好你又不是不知道。”  
“我特么能不知道？这不是在鼓励你们么！”  
“鼓励我们，不如立军令状，比如说要是不赢我们几个女装直播唱歌，要是赢了队长女装直播唱歌什么的。”卜那那已经开始口不择言。  
“那那哥，你在直播，你还记得吗？观众会当真的。”辛巴忍不住提醒。  
“这就是说着玩玩，哪会有人...”卜那那一回头弹幕已经刷起来了。  
【已经录屏】  
【坐等hog女装直播】  
【赢不赢都有女装看真好】  
【我不是hog粉丝但是我竟然想他们赢，卜那那直播真的辣眼睛】  
【给我赢！我要看youth女装！！！】  
于炀在一边直播看着弹幕在刷有点纳闷：“嗯？什么女装？卜那那说什么了？”说完摘下耳机看着卜那那，卜那那身上冷汗都下来了，求助地看着祁醉，小声说：“队长，你不想看youth女装吗？”  
卜那那这一波救兵搬得实在是妙，祁醉刚刚听着卜那那在那哔哔心里就已经有了想法，想到于炀要穿女装心里的想法瞬间长成了参天大树。于炀一脸纠结地看着卜那那和祁醉欲言又止，要是卜那那于炀还能冷着脸糊弄过去，这带上祁醉于炀就没办法了，求救一样看着祁醉，祁醉轻笑一声：“就当是军令状吧，最近大家都状态不好，也算是提一下士气吧。好不好小哥哥？”  
于炀被祁醉说得没有脾气了，最近一队状态的确不好，这样能提一下士气也是好事。女装...就随便穿穿就好了，为了队伍决定牺牲自己的于队还不知道自己会面临什么。一转头，弹幕已经纷纷刷起来了。  
【啊啊啊啊youth女装啊啊啊啊！】  
【好不好，小哥哥，祁神好苏啊啊啊啊】  
【刚来的听说hog赢了春季赛youth就穿女装？】  
【等一个女装！】  
【祁神准备女装一定不会让人失望的】  
就这样莫名其妙的hog赢了春季赛youth就女装直播的事敲定了，当天就上了微博热搜，贺小旭自己带的节奏，也没说什么，说来也怪女装flag立好hog季后赛状态一下子就提升了，除了卜那那全员都很开心，原因无他，卜那那总觉得自己后脖颈冒凉气，总觉得有一天youth会对着他来一梭子。  
于炀事后回看卜那那那天的直播回放，心里甚至有个小恶魔在劝youth故意输掉比赛让卜那那他们穿女装，当然只是想想，比赛该怎么打就怎么打。  
决赛当天于炀带领hog以压倒性的积分拿下了春季赛的冠军，赢了比赛除了于炀其他人都很开心，接受完赛后采访跟骑士团偶遇的众人开始嘴炮。  
祁醉：“哟，谢谢花神再次陪跑。”  
花落嫌恶地看着hog：“滚滚滚！”其实骑士团这次的成绩算比较好了，难得地压过tgc拿下了银锅，花落其实心情还不错，没跟祁醉一般见识开始跟于炀搭话：“听说拿了冠军炀神要穿女装直播？什么时候啊，我去给你刷流星。”于炀没理花落，瞥了一眼卜那那自己走了。  
“这种flag下次我们也立一个，是不是也能拿冠军？”海啸在远处偷偷跟周峰说。  
“好，下次你立。”  
“别啊，队长，这种flag要队长立才有效的，诶，等等我。”  
赢了比赛按照惯例是要开庆功宴的，于炀其实挺开心的，但一想到要在祁醉面前穿女装就觉得羞得不行。酒过半酣于炀开始在淘宝上看各种女装，祁醉拿着酒杯坐过来，瞄到于炀手机轻笑：“小哥哥，女装我都买好了，不用你自己买。”  
于炀惊讶回头：“你怎么...你怎么知道咱们一定能赢？”  
祁醉凑到于炀耳边：“我相信你啊，而且我真的想看你穿给我看。”  
于炀被祁醉撩得满脸通红，祁醉这么想看他穿女装么？那就穿一次吧。

关于穿女装这件事于炀想的是随便穿一套女装（贼普通的那种）然后坐在电脑前直播一会就得，贺小旭想的是趁着这次夺冠和youth女装好好运营一波，只是直播女装肯定是不够的，能劝于炀穿女装跳舞然后官博发一下造势，给于炀涨粉的同时再顺便给俱乐部多拉点代言，而祁醉想的就更复杂了，趁着这次于炀松口让于炀多换几套女装穿穿，最好能回宿舍穿着女装让他做点什么最好。  
无意间贺小旭的想法跟祁醉不谋而合了，比赛结束后贺小旭总是看着祁醉一脸欲言又止的样子，这天祁醉终于忍不住了堵住又在偷瞄他的贺小旭：“你这几天天天盯着我做什么？怎么？终于爱上我了么？就算没有于炀你也没戏，别想了。”  
贺小旭还没开口就被祁醉怼了，憋着一口气深呼吸了一下，毕竟要给于炀拍视频这件事必须要祁醉同意，祁醉劝于炀才行：“滚滚滚，少跟我嘴炮，老子对你没兴趣，说正事，你看看这个策划，我想趁着这次夺冠给咱们战队造势，多接几个代言，但是怕于炀不愿意，你看看然后给于炀说说？”  
祁醉翻了一下策划书，眼睛一亮：“要给于炀拍女装跳舞视频？”  
贺小旭点头：“嗯，隔壁撸啊撸赢了都这么干的，粉丝也喜欢，但是于炀你也知道的每天除了训练对什么都漠不关心的，我也不好跟他开口，正好最近没什么训练赛，训练也不忙，你跟于炀说一说，就当是给咱战队牺牲一下？反正都答应了要穿女装，都一样的，就是跳个舞么。”贺小旭的嘴就没有谈不下来的策划，这边疯狂给祁醉这个大老板安利这个策划的好处“而且，这个策划没说穿几套衣服，你不想看于炀多穿几件？于炀那么好看肯定穿什么都好看的，而且衣服也可以你选，难得于炀松口了，对你对战队都是好事啊，祁神，我知道你一定动心了。”  
祁醉的确是动心了，祁醉看着这个策划他觉得劝于炀拍视频不是什么难事他想的是怎么才能利用这件事让于炀穿他专门买的那些衣服，祁醉对着贺小旭点点头：“行，我去跟他说说，你们准备着就行了，衣服我来选，要穿几套？”  
贺小旭乐得开了花：“几套这不都随你么，你说几套就几套啊。”  
这件事就这样背着于炀定了下来，在直播的于炀感觉到身后莫名一阵凉意，感冒了吗？于炀要是知道自己要面临什么倒是情愿自己感冒了。  
这天直播完了，一队的几个在闲聊，于炀在练枪保持手感，祁醉拿着策划书进了训练室，想着自己等会要跟于炀说的事嘴角都是笑意，祁醉想了好久觉得自己要是单独跟于炀说说不定会被于炀装可怜混过去，所以一定要大家都在，把战队的利益这个帽子扣上于炀才会同意。  
于炀见祁醉手里拿着文件觉得祁醉一定是有事，摘下耳机：“队长，有活动？”  
祁醉用拳心抵着嘴轻咳一声：“嗯，有活动，你的活动，你看看？”  
于炀接过祁醉递过来的策划书翻了两页脸渐渐红了，一脸纠结：“队...队长...这我不行...”  
祁醉看着于炀求饶的表情心都软了，他就怕于炀这样看他，卜那那老凯和辛巴看于炀这个反应都对这个活动好奇了起来，凑过来看策划书。于炀一个没拿住被卜那那抢走了策划，纠结地看着仔细阅读的几个人，不知道说什么。  
祁醉疯狂给那几个人使眼色：“这个也是趁着咱们这次夺冠俱乐部这边想造一下势，多接几个代言。”  
卜那那对于这种事一向是看热闹的不嫌事大：“小队长，为了战队该到你做牺牲的时候了。”  
老凯开始敲边鼓：“是啊，于队，多接几个代言对咱们战队是好事的，这次常规赛打的一般掉了两个代言，正好趁此机会拿回来啊。”  
辛巴继续：“于队我觉得你不管穿什么都好看的，粉丝一定喜欢，肯定能给咱们战队涨一波热度的。”  
几个人你一言我一语给于炀扣了一个又一个的帽子，为了战队，为了代言，为了粉丝，于炀咬咬牙点了点头。他是队长，为了战队，这是他应该做的，本来就答应了夺冠穿女装的，都一样还不用看弹幕了，没事的。于炀疯狂自我安慰了一波，心想什么时候一定要阴卜那那一波，都是他起的头！  
这件事就如计划中一样定了下来，贺小旭知道于炀点头的时候松了一大口气，感谢老天，于炀要是不同意这前期准备都白费了，贺小旭为了这次youth穿女装已经在微博运营好几天了于炀不常上微博所以不知道，卜那那他们几个都是基本住在微博的知道战队最近在做什么所以今天一看策划书就开始帮忙OB。  
祁醉这几天总是心慌慌的，怕于炀因为这次的事跟自己闹别扭，但本质上于炀觉得这件事是为祁醉赚钱心里还是可以接受的，而且于炀早就把帐记在了卜那那的头上。  
终于到了拍摄当天，于炀到了拍摄现场，贺小旭让于炀跟着舞蹈老师学几个简单的舞蹈动作，于炀想的是答应了就要尽量做好，但是万万没想到这个舞蹈的动作这么羞耻，学了好几遍于炀也只是学会了简单的笔芯造型，无论如何都扭不起来，祁醉看着于炀一脸纠结地看舞蹈老师的样子实在是忍不住了，大发慈悲的上前给于炀解围：“行了，行了也不是专业的舞蹈演员不用学那么多，简单点挺好。”  
贺小旭一边调侃：“哟，你不想看啊？”  
祁醉瞟了一眼：“于炀扭屁股只有我能看。”  
于炀本来一脸感激听了祁醉这句话脸一下就红了。  
对着祁醉扭屁股什么的....太羞耻了。  
舞蹈本身并不简单，对于于炀这种除了打架什么体育运动都一般般的选手来说只能是勉强学个大概中的大概，舞蹈老师看着于炀用拳头敲胸口简直是被帅到不能呼吸，这youth也太酷了吧，面无表情敲胸口简直是A爆了好么。  
于炀学了一个多小时总算是能跟着音乐做个简单大概的动作了，其实在舞蹈老师看来除了比心和敲胸口这两个动作之外的其他动作基本上等同于广播体操扩展版，但是已经足够毕竟舞蹈仅仅只是辅助。  
舞蹈学的差不多了以后到了祁醉最最期待的换衣服时间，衣服都是祁醉亲自挑的，一套男款汉服，一套女仆，一套制服，一套lo裙四套衣服。  
于炀看着衣架上的衣服感觉自己之前简直是太天真了，说是穿上跳舞就行但是这要穿上简直是要做无比多的心理建设好么！要么是粉嫩的花裙子，要么是短裙，要么是都是花边的女仆裙，这尼玛怎么穿啊啊啊！于炀开始后悔，恨不得穿越到几天前扇自己几个大嘴巴。  
但是事已至此，箭在弦上不得不发，于炀先挑了一件看起来最正常汉服穿上了，祁醉本来想都挑女装的，但是感觉于炀身上莫名有有股侠客的气质，就挑选了男款的侠客装。  
于炀在试衣间折腾了二十分钟，才把衣服穿好，出来的那一瞬间众人不由得吸了一口气，这也太帅了！等造型师给于炀处理好头发，一个黄毛的古代侠客就这么出现了。简单的一个公主头让于炀梳出来一股武侠气息，祁醉已经移不开眼睛，趁此机会向全世界宣誓一下这么好看的于炀是他的，简直是太赚了，一举N得。  
于炀只想赶快结束这个活动，穿上以后就走到了镜头前，对着摄影师一抬下巴：“拍吧，快点。”  
贺小旭在摄像按下录像按钮之前快步走过来：“等会，先拍两张写真再录！Youth可以吧？”  
于炀不置可否，视频都让你拍了还差两张照片吗？  
于炀麻木得全程面无表情听摄影师指挥拍了一张仗剑而坐的拍了一张拿着剑站着的，拍完不用修图于炀就给人一种“我是个么得感情的杀手”的感觉。  
开始录像的时候于炀有点忘动作，跟着音乐于炀全程就晃了两下手臂，卡着音乐敲了两下胸口，比了个心，但是效果出奇的好，贺小旭感觉自己能接一百个代言。  
祁醉看着于炀心里被涨得满满的，这以后还跟别人说什么于炀啊，直接让别人看就得了啊。  
于炀拍完第一遍感觉自己已经心力交瘁，怎么还没结束啊，心累的走到衣架前，瞥了一眼贺小旭：“这几件都要穿？”  
贺小旭被于炀看得心慌硬着头皮道：“是啊，这不是说好的女装么。”  
于炀都点烦躁的挠挠头，行吧，就这一次了。  
于炀看都没仔细看直接拿了女仆装就进了试衣间，穿好以后于炀深吸了几口气才打开了试衣间的门，简单的配色加上白色的花边袜和小皮鞋全是祁醉亲自挑选的，祁醉看着于炀忍不住走上前，给于炀整理了一下，说：“好看！小哥哥你真好看。”于炀本来有羞耻又郁闷听祁醉说完这句话，就只剩下羞耻了，小声跟祁醉说：“你别笑我。”  
祁醉摸了摸于炀的头宠溺地笑了：“哪里会笑话你，真的好看。”  
于炀看了眼祁醉，脸红了，在祁醉面前穿女装，真的太羞耻了，一句话没说出来，握了一下祁醉的手，一副大义凛然的样子走到了摄像机前，脸还红着但是却面无表情：“拍吧。”  
摄影师在这一瞬间按下了快门，记录下了于炀红着脸又不可一世的样子，这种反差萌简直是太勾人了啊。  
舞蹈已经跳过一次了在跟着音乐来于炀感觉自己更熟练了，但是无意识的因为穿着女装举手投足之间就是给人一种放不开的感觉，分外的可爱。  
拍完女仆穿上lo裙的时候于炀感觉自己已经无所不能了，这裙子他都能穿上，还陪着白色的长筒袜，粉嫩的颜色衬着于炀本来就白的皮肤更粉嫩了，于炀不愿意化妆，造型师就随便给于炀扫了两下腮红，这次于炀没红的脸因为腮红的缘故给人一种娇羞的感觉。  
一套工序下来于炀一回生二回熟，很快就拍完了写真和舞蹈。再次拿着制服进试衣间的时候于炀看着那制服的短裙，终于了解为什么之前的是长筒袜不是连裤袜了，这是在逼他露腿？草，这特么是谁的主意？贺小旭么？（才不是，都是你老公挑的。）  
于炀忍着羞耻套上了短裙，心里默念，这是最后一件了，最后一件了！  
裙子的长度恰到好处，于炀修长笔直的大长腿被衬得尤其好看，于炀感觉胯下凉风习习好不习惯，长裙还好这个短裙于炀总觉得自己走两步内裤就会露出来，就随便在试衣间挑了一条短裤穿在了里面，感觉安心多了。  
祁醉看着自己的童养媳穿着制服低着头从试衣间出来的时候恨不得直接抓着于炀回宿舍。我老婆这大长腿！真特么带劲！祁醉脑子里已经从一斤黄色废料一瞬间繁殖出了满脑子黄色废料。  
于炀很快就把最后一段拍完了，等于炀换回自己的衣服的时候于炀感觉自己已经重生了一次了，心里发誓这种活动是最后一次了。  
祁醉开车带着于炀回基地，路上祁醉跟于炀跟往常一样随便聊着天，祁醉原本想着趁热打铁今晚就让于炀回宿舍穿他买的其他的衣服，但是看于炀今天逃似的离开拍摄现场祁醉决定还是等过几天再说，他还可以忍两天，毕竟于炀最近为了比赛一直都处于高度紧张的状态，今天刚闲下来就被拉过来拍了一下午视频，还是缓一缓比较好。  
祁醉为了哄于炀回到基地后跟于炀双排了一整晚。  
Hog俱乐部后期团队这几天都像在过年，之前俱乐部的其他分部也出过女装，但是没有一个像于炀这个这么养眼，干活都比往常快了一倍，在拍摄完的第三天视频就做出来了，贺小旭用官博连着发了两条微博，一条是于炀女装的写真一条是于炀的女装视频。  
等着于炀女装直播的粉丝瞬间高潮  
【youth也太好看了！！！！！】  
【我第一次知道娇羞和帅可以这样完美的融合！！！】  
【炀神这大长腿！！！！腿玩年啊啊啊啊！】  
【我好了，你们呢？】  
【幻肢已硬，我可以！！！！！】  
【卧槽，作为男粉我看完视频心脏狂跳是什么节奏？】  
【炀神！！！！！看见没有！我炀神比赛牛逼颜更牛逼！女装更更牛逼！】  
【这时候就显现出来自己是文盲了，我只会说太好看了！！！】  
【不！文盲还会说牛逼！】  
此时此刻的hog基地除了于炀都在看新鲜出炉的女装视频。  
祁醉看着冒着粉泡泡的视频配着小鹿乱撞的BGM，于炀全程冷着脸有点僵硬地做各种动作，心里软软的，他的youth啊，为了他的战队什么都愿意做，做的还这么出色，祁醉看完视频只想赶快把于炀揉进怀里，做些少儿不宜的事情，他买的那几套衣服今天是时候让于炀穿了。  
祁醉站起身来无视卜那那他们的调侃，拽起还在认真练枪的于炀就回了宿舍。  
一进门祁醉就把于炀抵在门上狠狠在那干燥的唇上亲了一下，哑着嗓子说：“你说你怎么这么好？嗯？天天勾引我。”  
于炀被祁醉亲得满脸通红，微微喘着气，不敢看祁醉充满欲望的眼神，小声说：“我没有....”  
祁醉在于炀耳边亲了一下，贴着于炀的耳边说：“你都穿给别人看了，是不是也要穿给我看一次？嗯？”  
于炀的耳朵被祁醉口中呼出的热气蒸得红红的，咽了一口口水：“你不是看过了么...”  
“那不算，你是为咱们战队穿的，你还没为了我穿过呢。”  
于炀听着祁醉带着委屈的口气，叹了一口气：“队长...”  
祁醉继续：“愿不愿意为了我穿一次？嗯？小哥哥？”  
于炀被祁醉磨得没有办法，轻轻嗯了一声点了一下头，下一秒就被祁醉公主抱到了床了，看着祁醉拿出来的衣服于炀羞耻得闭上了眼睛。

是一件黑色丝绸的短款露背情趣旗袍，胸前象征性的有几个盘扣，可以看出这是一件穿上基本上就是前露胸，后露背，走路会露臀的衣服。于炀看着这件衣服实在不敢想象自己穿上这件衣服的场景，还想再跟祁醉商量一下，答应了穿女装但是这件实在是...过于羞耻。  
“队长...我穿那天拍摄的衣服行不行？”于炀红着脸跟祁醉打着商量。  
祁醉凑上前去，在于炀耳边吹了一口气，有点委屈地说：“那是你穿给别的男人看的衣服，再穿给我看？就这样敷衍老公？”  
“没...不是...没敷衍...”  
“那就给我穿专属于我的衣服，别人都看不到的，只有我能看的。”祁醉说完于炀唇上轻吻了一下，哑声说：“小哥哥，快换吧，我等不及了。”  
于炀再说不出拒绝的话，拿着衣服起身就要去厕所，祁醉胳膊一拦，把于炀拦回床上：“去哪？想跑？就在这换，老公帮你。”  
“队..队长...”于炀羞耻地闭了一下眼睛，求饶地看着祁醉，这么羞耻地衣服，在祁醉面前换，祁醉能让他换完么？  
“怎么？你哪里我没见过，里里外外都见过了，有什么好躲的？”祁醉一边说一边把衣服包装拆开“果然没骗我，材质是不错，来，摸摸，很滑的。”祁醉抓住于炀的手强行在衣服上摸了一下，凉凉滑滑的触感，一看就是上好的蚕丝，祁老板财大气粗，就算是情趣睡衣也要最好的材质。  
于炀摸了一下那件羞耻的衣服，像是手被烫到一般，一下子缩回来，迟迟没有下一步动作。  
按理说两个人住在一起这么久了当着祁醉面换衣服的情况肯定是不在少数，但是今天这个情况怎么都觉得羞耻，于炀手指摩挲着卫衣的下摆，一直没有下一步动作，红着脸凑上去亲了祁醉一下：“队长...”让我自己去厕所换衣服吧。  
于炀话还没说完，就被祁醉扣住后脑，结结实实地吻住了，祁醉太清楚于炀要做什么了，让于炀自己去厕所换衣服，就于炀那性子，不知道猴年马月能出来，祁醉自己在外边估计能把门拆了，就干脆不给于炀开口的机会，祁醉自己动手。  
于炀被祁醉突然顶入的舌头打了个措手不及，祁醉灵巧地攻略于炀口腔的每一寸土地，手也不规矩地钻到了卫衣里面，顺着于炀平坦的小腹一路向上摸到了于炀已经挺立起来的乳/珠。  
于炀被祁醉吻得喘不过来气，祁醉离开那泛着水光的嘴唇，在上面又舔了一下，带着笑意说:“小哥哥也很兴奋么，你看，小豆子也很精神。”  
“别...别说...”  
祁醉轻轻把卫衣掀起来，帮于炀把衣服脱下来，然后顺手把于炀推倒在了床上：“还是老公帮忙脱衣服比较快，是不是？”  
于炀把手臂搭在眼睛上，勉强挡住泛着潮红的脸轻轻嗯了一声。  
“我的童养媳好乖~”  
祁醉蜻蜓点水一般的在于炀嘴角亲了一下，一只手撑着，另一只手从于炀的前胸慢慢向下抚摸着，于炀的身体敏感得不行，微微颤抖着，祁醉干净利落地解开了于炀的裤带，伸进去握住了早就精神得不行的性/器。  
“果然很精神。”祁醉轻声调笑了一句，手上已经开始活动，祁醉慢慢撸动着，手指时不时的照顾一下敏感部位，于炀的呼吸渐渐急促起来，右手不自觉地去碰祁醉的手，一副欲拒还迎的样子。  
一会的功夫，于炀被祁醉伺候得快感冲到脑门，快要高潮的时候于炀呼吸急促，大腿肌肉渐渐绷紧，浑身都在颤抖，于炀咬住嘴唇，不想发出更让自己羞耻的声音，但是祁醉突然加快了手法，突如其来的快感让于炀措手不及：“啊....哈啊...不...到了...啊...嗯...”  
破碎的呻吟从于炀唇间溢了出来。  
祁醉在于炀额头亲了一下，把手拿出来在于炀的裤子上随意擦了一下：“很快么，来，抬腿裤子脏了，咱们来换裙子。”祁醉趁着于炀高潮过后浑身虚软的状态给于炀拔了个精光。  
祁醉看着床上全裸的恋人，满脸通红，眼角闪着泪光，下身还泛着光泽，沾着一些残留的乳白色液体。真特么性感。  
祁醉心里默念了一句，忍住，心急吃不了热豆腐。把那股想把自家童养媳拆吃入腹的欲望勉强压下去，拿过被冷落了半天的旗袍，解开最上边的盘扣，把于炀扶起来，直接把旗袍套在了于炀身上。  
于炀还没反应过来就被穿上了那件羞耻的旗袍，祁醉把旗袍向下拉平，旗袍下摆堪堪能挡住一点下身，祁醉深深看了一眼，拉过于炀狠狠吻了上去：“上边的口子不系了，比较适合你。”  
于炀都没敢低头看自己穿的衣服什么样就在此被祁醉推到在床上了，祁醉像是一头饿久了的狼，一副要吃了于炀的样子，一边在在于炀颈边啃咬着，一遍隔着衣服在于炀身上狠狠抚摸着，冰凉丝滑的触感让于炀更加敏感，不知道为什么，隔着一层衣服反而更能感受到祁醉的抚摸，听着于炀越来越明显的喘息声，和越来越抑制不住的呻吟祁醉更加卖力地调动着于炀全身的敏感点。  
祁醉手指沾着润滑剂探进于炀身体的时候于炀已经被祁醉搞得有点失神了，手指进入的瞬间于炀没有像往常一样咬着自己的嘴唇，而是像触电一样，腰部用力弹了一下祁醉轻笑：“是这里么？嗯？”  
说话间又伸进两根手指，做过太多次，祁醉准确找到了前/列/腺的位置,在哪一点轻轻触碰，辗转。  
“啊！哈啊....嗯...”于炀已经完全陷入了祁醉带给他的情欲里，呻吟止不住地从唇边泄出。  
“来，换个姿势。”祁醉说完把于炀翻了个，于炀趁着这会好像是回神了，手不自己觉想去阻挡在体内肆虐的手指，被祁醉抓住，拉过头顶，祁醉膝盖向前一顶，于炀成了跪趴在床上的姿势，双手被拉过头顶，露着大片后背，旗袍下摆勉强盖住半个屁股，只露出祁醉不断运动的手指，一片淫糜。  
祁醉慢慢从脖子向下在于炀后背啃咬，像是要在于炀全身是都留下自己的痕迹。  
随着体内手指越来越快的频率于炀很快又达到了高潮，第二次高潮过后于炀已经瘫着趴在了床上，还没反应过来祁醉扶着已经壮大许久的性器冲进了于炀的身体，马达一样的动了起来。  
“啊！”于炀被突然刺入体内的大家伙刺激得叫了出来，“啊...啊...不...慢..慢点...”  
“自己爽过了不让老公爽，太不道德了，小哥哥，你好坏。”祁醉不理于炀的求饶按着自己的节奏，继续律动着。  
“啊...媳妇，你好棒，怎么办，我想一直动下去，好不好？嗯？”  
“不...啊...慢...不行...”  
“舒服吗？”  
“嗯...啊...轻..轻点...”于炀一句完整的话都说不出来，祁醉一下接一下的像是要把于炀捅穿，每一下都精准打在敏感点，快感像海啸一般把于炀的理智渐渐吞噬。  
“不...啊...太深了...唔...”  
“深？我还嫌不够呢。”祁醉说完把于炀翻个身，握着于炀的手轻轻往后一躺，成了于炀骑在自己身上的姿势，进得更深了，祁醉握着于炀的双手不让于炀倒下，一下一下向上顶着。  
“看见了吗？这才深。”  
“啊!啊！不....啊...慢...啊！”  
前所未有的深度，让于炀再次达到了高潮，射出来的一瞬间于炀软下身体，稀薄的精液少许喷在于炀的脸上。  
生理性的泪水流出眼眶，于炀趴在祁醉胸口，还没回神嘴里嗫嚅着：“不...不要了...唔,...”  
“老公还没好呀。”祁醉没有给于炀喘息的机会，一下接一下的顶着，奈何于炀没力气了，顶了一会于炀腰彻底软了，祁醉起身，把于炀压在床上，扛着于炀的双腿，狠狠律动着。  
“啊...不要...不要...呜呜...”于炀被一刻不停的快感刺激得无处可逃，哑着嗓子哭了出来。  
“啊...老..老公...轻...轻点...啊...”于炀凭着本能想讨好祁醉好快点结束，奈何祁醉太久没做，压着于炀做了好久都没有停。  
到最后于炀已经射不出什么，神志有点模糊，身上敏感到碰一下就轻轻颤抖，黑色的旗袍上到处都是精液，祁醉还在于炀身上律动着。  
“最后一次了。好不好？”  
“嗯...啊....唔...不行...啊...老公...”  
“射...射不出来...唔...”  
“啊....老公...放过..饶...饶了..”  
祁醉做到心满意足的时候于炀已经快晕了，泪水爬了满脸，嘴里模模糊糊的不停求饶。  
祁醉看着被自己折腾晕的于炀，满身都是性爱的痕迹，旗袍的盘扣不知何时已经全部被解开了，胸前全是红紫的吻痕，感觉自己接下来的日子怕是又要禁欲了，憋太久了，控制不住啊。  
祁醉帮于炀做完清理，并没有给于炀穿衣服，明天又要禁欲了，不如现在多摸两下，祁醉手不规矩的在于炀要上抚摸着，于炀已经睡着了，但是被祁醉一摸嘴里又小声说：“不...老公...不要了...”  
“嗯~不要了。晚安，媳妇儿。”


End file.
